The present invention relates generally to helmet retention, and more particularly to a rear strap stabilizer clip for improving the strapping system of helmets used for bicycling, in-line roller skating, skate boarding, etc.
In the past several years, bicycle riders have increasingly chosen to wear helmets while riding. They have done so for several reasons. The foremost reason is an appreciation for the protection that is offered by a helmet in preventing or reducing head injuries during an accident. Many states have also enacted laws that require young riders, and even adults, to wear helmets. In addition, new bicycle helmet designs are attractive and incorporate new technologies, and this has also led to the growing acceptance and use of bicycle helmets.
In addition, with the advent of sports such as in-line roller skating, street hockey, skate boarding, etc., helmets now have even wider use. In fact, protection for the head in these sports may be deemed essential, given their speeds and the environments facing participants. Helmets are also viewed by many participants in these sports as a fashion accessory.
A typical helmet is made of a hard plastic shell and, underneath the shell, a softer shock absorbing material is used. Unlike motorcycle helmets, most helmets used in the aforementioned sports only cover the top of the head. Often, only a few standard sizes are available. These helmets require a strapping system to secure the helmet to the wearer's head. The helmet typically has straps attached to the sides and back portions of the helmet, which are, in turn, connected to a chin strap. The length of these straps are adjustable so as to provide a fit for a variety of wearers.
The strapping systems of helmets currently being used, however, still do not provide the wearer with an entirely comfortable fit. It is desirable to have an improved strapping system for helmets that provides greater conformability and comfort for wearers.